Bondad
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: Sakura cree que la gente es buena por naturaleza, y que sólo existen personas que toman malas decisiones. Sasuke cree que eso es la gilipollez más grande jamás salida de los labios de nadie.


**Disclaimer** **: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabéis. El crédito es enteramente de Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias** **: Ooc. Probablemente. Está escrito antes de que pasara mucha mierda en el manga, lo siento pero no lo siento.**

 **Notas** **: Cuando encuentras algo que escribiste hace veinte siglos, y que en realidad debería haber permanecido en los fondos de tu ordenador...pero te gusta lo suficiente como para subirlo ;_;**

 **(El título da asco. No me lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor.)**

 **Bondad**

Sakura cree que la gente es buena por naturaleza, y que sólo existen personas que toman malas decisiones.

Sasuke cree que eso es la gilipollez más grande jamás salida de los labios de nadie.

No puede hacer que ella cambie de opinión, de todos modos. Si hay un rasgo que la caracteriza es su cabezonería. Si Sakura Haruno cree que el cielo es verde, _es_ verde. No hay más.

Eso no impide que intente hacerla entrar en razón, por otro lado. De verdad que lo hace, una y otra vez, hasta la saciedad. Le recuerda todas aquellas personas contra las que han luchado ( _Orochimaru, y Kabuto, y Madara, y madre de Dios, Sakura, de verdad eres una molestia_ ), mientras ella niega con la cabeza, el pelo rosa siguiendo el movimiento mientras lo hace.

—¿Entonces dices que no deberíamos combatirlos? —Sasuke le enarca una ceja, y Sakura deja de remover su ramen instantáneo _("¿por qué tengo que comer esto incluso cuando el imbécil no está cerca?" y "No seas quejica, Sasuke-kun_ ") antes de mirarle con los ojos verdes serios, serenos sobre los suyos. Una parte de él se pregunta dónde quedó la niña que se sonrojaba sólo ante su presencia, la que era incapaz de rebatirle nada.

Supone que fue él quien la mató. Su mirada se pasea por sus propias manos, y casi puede verlas manchadas de rojo. Cierra los ojos un segundo de más cuando parpadea.

—Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-kun — una de sus manos está alrededor de su bol, el dedo golpeando rítmicamente la cerámica —.Digo que en su cabeza tienen sus razones para todo lo que cometen. Digo que nosotros somos los malos para ellos.

Él deja escapar un seco " _Tsk_ ". Sakura sonríe, la imagen de un niño de sólo doce años superponiéndose en su cabeza a la del hombre de casi veinte sentado frente a ella. Encoge los hombros, una mano viajando a un mechón de pelo rosa para recogerlo tras su oreja.

—Hay gente que sabe que no está haciendo precisamente el bien, Sakura.

( _La chica más niña que mujer de ojos llorosos y suplicantes, alzando las manos en un vano intento de escudarse. La katana pasando a través de carne y músculos como si fuera mantequilla, la sangre salpicando la ropa blanc-)_

—E incluso ellos tienen sus motivos. Y buenos sentimientos a veces, ¿no es cierto?—la sonrisa de Sakura vacila, y la mano que había alzado para colocar sobre la de él vuelve a su lugar al lado del bol tras un instante de duda.

Sasuke no hace nada para establecer el contacto físico, por el simple hecho de que no es su estilo. Esos gestos no le nacen naturales. Se limita a desviar la vista, pensativo, los labios suavemente apretados.

De pronto entiende por qué Sakura quería pensar que la gente es buena. De pronto ve a una chica que ha esperado, ha luchado y ha rezado, que ha mantenido los brazos abiertos aún a riesgo de que un cuchillo se clavara en su pecho desprotegido. De pronto nota a la niña desesperada por creer que no todo dentro de él estaba podrido.

Remueve sin ánimos su cena, encogiendo los hombros con aparente indiferencia.

—Supongo—mantiene el tono seco, frío.

Eso no impide que los ojos de ella se iluminen. Sasuke siente algo cálido en su pecho removerse ante la visión, empujando un poco las capas de hielo que suelen poblarlo, intentando hacerse espacio.

Habitualmente, Sasuke alejaría la mirada. Esta vez es incapaz de hacerlo. Sakura sonríe, su mano vuelve a rozar inocentemente la de él.

Si Sasuke no aparta la suya, no hay nadie para afirmarlo.


End file.
